


Elephant

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for E week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

It was an odd Tuesday off. Rainy, gray, cold. Phil loved days like that. It meant wearing thick socks, track pants, and the softest T-shirt Clint owned while he got to leisurely drink his coffee, and do the laundry.

He sat and watched Bumble sprawled, on the floor looking a bit dejected, paws up at his face, cheeks drooping over his feet. Phil knew what the puppy was waiting for.

The dog tore through almost everything he got in his mouth. So many once-stuffed toys had been separated from their innards. But one toy, just one, seemed to make the cut. It wasn’t un-destroyable, it was just treated more delicacy. By all three of them, if the truth be told. Phil made sure it was in the crate every day. He’d watched Clint sew a leg seam, twice. And Bumble carried it around with care, flews draped wetly over the gray faux-skin.

The dryer buzzed and Phil made an excited noise at Bumble. “Where’s Ellie?” The puppy jumped up, ran toward the laundry room then back when Phil wasn’t following quickly enough.

“Where’s Ellie?” Bumble barked and jumped as Phil pulled out the clean elephant. Phil loved odd Tuesdays off.


End file.
